counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Molotov
A Molotov cocktail is a thrown explosive featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart for Counter-Terrorists is the incendiary grenade. Overview Molotov cocktails are typically composed of a glass alcohol bottle, alcohol, or gasoline inside the bottle itself, and a lit rag for the ignition source of flammable liquid. When thrown, the bottle would shatter upon hitting a surface, spreading the flammable liquid around, and the lit rag would create flames upon contact with the liquid. This not only does constant damage to those in contact, but also slows and even continues to hurt affected players for a few seconds afterwards. Advantages *Excellent for preventing enemies in advancing to an important area (such as a bombsite, important path or the hostages) *Great to use to ensure that opposing team members cannot eliminate you with close-ranged weaponry (like shotguns and the knife). *Can quickly spread and trap enemy players. *Long-lasting effects *Helpful in allowing users to escape (if the weapon is thrown properly) * Cheaper than the CT counterpart, the Incendiary Grenade, by $200. Disadvantages *Very unpredictable (especially in the hands of newcomers) *If thrown incorrectly, it can harm you, your team members, and even the hostages! *Easily seen, especially when lit, and will become the center of attention for many players; the Incendiary Grenade is harder to distinguish from other grenades. *Players can still shoot through the flames. *This weapon has to be thrown at the ground (or at least, bounce off the walls and then hit the ground) to be useful. * Flames do not last for a very long time; you can throw a Molotov to deny an enemy access to an area and focus your attention on something else, but you cannot forget about them, as they will go after you soon. *Timing is very important to consider, otherwise the effects and advantages of the Molotov Cocktail are wasted * Larger than the Incendiary Grenade, meaning it has more trouble being thrown in tight quarters. * Slightly longer deploy time than the Incendiary Grenade. *Smoke grenades extinguish the fire. *Also has a fuse time, meaning that if you throw it too high in the air, it will explode while mid-air before hitting the ground, rendering it useless. Meanwhile, the CT Incendiary Grenade will not detonate in mid-air. Damage The Molotov cocktail will burst into flames on contact with the ground and ignites any player within its radius, their health will drop drastically if they don't escape soon. The duration of the carpet of fire that the Molotov creates is about 7 seconds. Gameplay Tactics *Use the Molotov Cocktail to damage and separate enemy teams. If done properly, you can then eliminate targets easily as the flames can prevent backup from the opposing team. *If being chased by multiple players, you may dump one Molotov Cocktail behind your path (If possible, narrow corridors or one way path), this can help you lose your attackers. This tactic also works on Incendiary Grenade, CT's Molotov counterpart. *This weapon is perfect for ambushing purposes. If possible, try to throw the Molotov at the path where the enemy will use. Due to the fact that the grenade can quickly spread, you will gain an advantage over your targets. **Timing is quite crucial for this firebomb because the fire will only last for 7 seconds. Make sure you use it only when enemy players are close or running to your location. **This and the incendiary grenade can also be used to counter ambushes. If the user suspects there are campers nearby, this can be used to flush them out. It is sometimes more effective than HE grenades because the enemy will take a considerable amount of damage if thrown correctly. *After planting the bomb, if no Counter-terrorists are coming to defuse it in the next 15 seconds, throw a Molotov on the bomb. The fire will prevent any Counter-Terrorist from defusing it while the fire is active. But beware of enemy Smoke Grenades can extinguish the fire. *Be careful if you are trying to cover a hostage rescue zone with flames. If a CT carrying a hostage is killed and a Molotov is thrown too close to the dropped hostage, he will take damage or even get killed. Counter-Tactics *Throw a Smoke grenade to extinguish the fire the Molotov cocktail creates. **This will also allow a Counter-terrorist to extinguish the fire next to a planted bomb and defuse it successfully, if there are no Terrorists around to guard the bomb. In hostage rescue scenarios, this tactic is implemented for hostage rescue zones. Achievements ;Weapon Specialist Comparison to the Incendiary grenade Positive *Higher armor penetration (90% vs 73.75%) *Faster weapon switch after deploy *Cheaper ($400 vs $600) Neutral * Same damage to unarmored opponents * Same damage radius * Same distance/time until explosion * Similar bounce trajectory Negative *Bigger projectile, making it impossible (or at least without more precise aim) to be thrown through tight gaps in which the Incendiary grenade can achieve CS:GO - Fire myths investigated (Feb 27, 2014) *Will explode mid-air when in air for too long. Gallery Trivia * The Molotov Cocktail was invented by Finns in World War II and its name is an insulting reference to former Soviet foreign minister Vyacheslav Molotov. *The Molotov cocktail was cut from Half-Life, Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero but reintroduced in Global Offensive. *The Molotov Cocktail and the Incendiary Grenade, the Counter-Terrorist exclusive grenade, are very similar to the CS grenade (a gas grenade cut from the original Counter-Strike). * This weapon re-used the sounds from the Left 4 Dead 2 Molotov. * When directly standing on the fire of the Incendiary Grenade/Molotov cocktail, your screen becomes slightly darkened by the smoke. * Before the introduction of the Incendiary grenade, the Molotov Cocktail was also purchasable by the Counter-Terrorists in the Global Offensive beta. * Originally, the view model of the Molotov Cocktail featured the lighter being lit at all times. In an update, this has been removed. * Alongside with the Incendiary Grenade, the Molotov Cocktail is often considered to be "unbalanced, overpowered, and perhaps unfair" as it can prevent players from reaching important areas, such as a bombsite. More importantly, these firebombs are often thrown at the location of the C4 thus hindering the Counter-Terrorists' progress in defusing the bomb. However, a smoke grenade can be used to extinguish the fire thus reducing/eliminating the effectiveness of the fire. *After the 2/5/2014 in Global Offensive, all grenades received a secondary fire where the grenade will be bounced for short range throw, as well as a third medium-ranged throw (by holding both primary and secondary fire buttons). *The cloth inside the bottle is a jigglebone that moves accordingly with the player's movements. See also *CS grenade External links *Molotov cocktail at Wikipedia. *Molotov cocktail at Half-Life Wiki. *Molotov at Left 4 Dead Wiki. References Category:Grenades Category:Equipment Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Cut Content Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive equipment